The present invention relates generally to nanotechnology, and more specifically, example embodiments of the present invention are directed to nano-scaled apertures configured to accurately transmit individual charged entities, for example, molecules or particles such as beads.
Generally, nano-scaled apertures may be considered nanopores, or apertures on the scale of 1-100 nanometers of internal diameter. Semiconductor nanopores may be produced through a variety of methods, including the formation of an aperture several nanometers to several tens or hundreds of nanometers of internal diameter through a semiconductor substrate. Depending on the desired pore diameter, a variety of techniques may be used to create the pore. For example, electron beam drilling with a transmission electron microscope, reactive ion etching, or ion-beam sculpting may be used to create a pore of specified diameter. The final aperture may be on the scale of 1-100 nanometers, and may be considered a nanopore.